Astrid Hofferson/Galerie
|-|1. Film= Astrid vs deadly nadder by trollinlikeabitchtit-d74o45z.jpg|Astrid im Drachentraining Astrid Hofferson .jpg tumblr_mxarjuP41C1rgx1dyo7_500.gif thGTVGGBKS.jpg Astrid und Hicks.png Astrid 27.jpg Astrid 36.jpg Astrid 39.jpg Sturmpfeil mit Astrid und Hicks.jpg Tumblr nuf8y2LyH31u59uljo7 400.gif Astrid 44.png Tumblr nuf8y2LyH31u59uljo9 400.gif Tumblr nit4y5vK2x1rgx1dyo2 500.gif Astrid_putting_her_arm_through_the_clouds.jpg Atrid.jpg Astrid_amazed_at_the_view.jpg Astrid having just rested her chin on Hiccup's shoulder.jpg Astrid_starting_to_cry_when_she_thinks_Hiccup_is_dead.jpg Astrid_yelling_Hiccup's_name.jpg Be_careful_with_that_dragon.jpg I_want_to_remember_what_you_say.jpg Astrid_going_in_for_the_kiss.jpg Kiss1.png Astrid_hanging_from_a_tree.jpg Tumblr oflfnhCTR41tj5v0bo1 400.jpg Tumblr of0x7llBpv1tj5v0bo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ojcy12T77B1u1x8wgo1 1280.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h01m35s193.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h01m26s853.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h59m09s125.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h58m24s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-18-20h53m41s210.png Stay out of my way.jpg Just get me off this thing.jpg Down, gently.jpg Astrid leaning back and running her hands through the clouds.jpg Astrid impressed by the view.jpg Astrid continuing to be impressed by the sights.jpg Astrid and Hiccup with the Aurora Borealis behind them.jpg Astrid and Hiccup with a view of Berk.jpg Your final exam is tomorrow.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h07m34s568.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h07m13s532.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h06m50s435.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h06m39s992.png This is pretty cool.jpg They'll kill Toothless.jpg That's for everything else 2.jpg It's amazing.jpg If something goes wrong.jpg I will.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6720.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6670.jpg Hiccup starts heading into the ring.jpg Astrid pushing her hair back.jpg Astrid holding Hiccup back.jpg Astrid approaching Hiccup before his final exam.jpg Your best friend.jpg You must feel horrible.jpg Why didn't you.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h43m22s369.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h40m27s139.png PullingRuffaway.jpg MV5BNTM1MTU2ODIxMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzA2MjEyMw.jpg Make it mad.jpg Looking out over the water.jpg I wouldn't kill a dragon.jpg I was a coward.jpg I want to remember what you say.jpg I don't know HTTYD.jpg I couldn't.jpg I bet he.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9036.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9034.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9033.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9032.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9000.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8999.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8998.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8997.jpg Hiccup+Hookfang.jpg Hiccup and Astrid searching for Toothless.jpg Hiccup and Astrid.jpg Hang in his blind spot.jpg Fishlegs at the end of his breakdown of the red death.jpg First to ride one though.jpg After the ships have left.jpg A break in the conversation.jpg The first kiss.jpg I could get use to it.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9150.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9137.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9136.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9135.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9134.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9130.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9129.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9081.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9080.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9079.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9078.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9077.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9076.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9053.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9052.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9051.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9050.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9049.jpg Hiccup, Astrid and friends riding dragons.jpg Astrid smiling at Hiccup HTTYD.jpg Astrid going in for the kiss 2.jpg Astrid going in for the kiss.jpg Astrid and Hiccup having seen Toothless coming to Hiccup.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10547.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10546.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10545.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10544.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10543.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10542.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10529.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10528.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10525.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10524.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10520.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10514.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10506.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10502.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10473.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10472.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10471.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6769.jpg Astrid and Hiccup on their dragons 2.jpg |-|2. Film= tumblr_n2v5w3Fmve1qf7q01o1_500.png|Astrids Bemalung beim Drachen-Rennen drachen_article.jpg|Astrid und Hicks Astrid Hofferson.jpg Astrid gallery1.jpg Astrid hugging Stormfly.jpg Knutsch.gif Tumblr ocqixovPXE1vrr87eo5 500.gif Astrid_wins.jpg Viking_astrid_gallery_01.jpg Hiccup_saying_very_serious.jpg Astrid_starting_to_see_what_Hiccup_sees.jpg Hiccup_kissing_Astrid_on_the_cheek.jpg Are.jpg Are_you_kidding_me.jpg The_greatest_dragon_master.jpg Astrid_finds_Meatlug.jpg Astrid_sees_what_happened.jpg Astrid_and_the_others_with_bows_and_arrows.jpg Viking_astrid_gallery_02.jpg Astrid_and_Gobber_having_seen_Hiccup_and_Toothless_be_incased_in_ice.jpg Astrid_hugging_Stormfly.jpg Astrid_and_Hiccup_kissing_HTTYD2.jpg Astrid_and_Hiccup_right_after_finishing_their_kiss.jpg Astrid_looking_up_to_see_who_grabbed_the_black_sheep.jpg Drago 2.png |-|Kurzfilme= Sturmpfeil.jpg Astrid 24.gif Egw3x2367t.jpg|Astrid und Sturmpfeil in Kurzfilm "Das große Drachenrennen" 3.Staffel.jpg |-|Serie= Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_31.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_33.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_34.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_35.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_36.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_37.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_38.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_39.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_40.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_41.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_42.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_43.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_44.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_45.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_46.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_47.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_48.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_49.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_50.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_51.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_52.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_53.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_54.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_55.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_56.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_57.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_58.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_59.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_60.png Yeah, I do know.jpg We saw you out there.jpg Uh huh.jpg They're still the best.jpg The dragons aren't here.jpg Talk about.jpg RoB S01E01 (29).png RoB S01E01 (19).png RoB S01E01 (17).png RoB S01E01 (15).png RoB S01E01 (01).png Phase one.jpg Lot of training to do.jpg Gave us the arean.jpg Astrid having heard Hiccup say don't close it.jpg Astrid having come up to Hiccup's room.jpg While Stoick is talking to the group.jpg Stromfly.jpg RoB S01E01 (40).png RoB S01E01 (38).png RoB S01E01 (34).png Know that was gonna work.jpg If anyone is going to get in trouble.jpg Hiccup and Astrid happy at the news given to them by Gobber.jpg Astrid armorless.jpg Der_arbeitslose_Wikinger_010.png Der_arbeitslose_Wikinger_018.png Der_arbeitslose_Wikinger_076.png Der_arbeitslose_Wikinger_077.gif Der_arbeitslose_Wikinger_082.png Der_arbeitslose_Wikinger_083.png Der_arbeitslose_Wikinger_097.png Der_arbeitslose_Wikinger_098.png Der_arbeitslose_Wikinger_106.png Der_arbeitslose_Wikinger_107.png Der_arbeitslose_Wikinger_108.png Der_arbeitslose_Wikinger_127.png Der_arbeitslose_Wikinger_148.png Der_arbeitslose_Wikinger_149.png Der Sturm 027.jpg Der Sturm 028.jpg Der Sturm 029.jpg Der Sturm 030.jpg Der Sturm 031.jpg Der Sturm 032.jpg Der Sturm 033.jpg Der Sturm 034.jpg Der Sturm 035.jpg Der Sturm 036.jpg Der Sturm 038.jpg Der Sturm 039.jpg Der Sturm 040.jpg Der Sturm 041.jpg Der Sturm 057.jpg Der Sturm 058.jpg Der Sturm 059.jpg Der Sturm 060.jpg Der Sturm 061.jpg Der Sturm 064.jpg Der Sturm 066.jpg Der Sturm 067.jpg Der Sturm 068.jpg Der Sturm 070.jpg Der Sturm 072.jpg Der Sturm 083.jpg Der Sturm 088.jpg Der Sturm 101.jpg Der Sturm 102.jpg Der Sturm 105.jpg Der Sturm 106.jpg Der Sturm 107.jpg Der Sturm 115.jpg Der Sturm 116.jpg Der Sturm 117.jpg Der Sturm 120.jpg Der Sturm 152.jpg Der Sturm 153.jpg Der Sturm 154.jpg Der Sturm 158.jpg Der Sturm 159.jpg Der Sturm 160.jpg Der Sturm 163.jpg Der Sturm 171.jpg Der Sturm 173.jpg Der Sturm 174.jpg Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Astrid auf ihrem Alptraum.jpg Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Astrid_after_Hiccup_intentionally_steps_of_the_edge_of_the_cliff.jpg Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png On_there_way_to_dragon_island.jpg Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Lil_astrid.jpg|Astrid im Allter von etwa 5 Jahren Astrid 9.jpg Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Astrid_under_water.jpg RTTEe1_7.PNG Climbing_stormfly's_tail.jpg The_snow_wraith's_storm_starting_up_agian.jpg Astrid und fischbein.jpg Crazy_ideas.jpg 3. S.jpg Since_you_brought_it_up.jpg Astrid_starting_to_explain_that_thor_bonecrusher_is_not_afraid_of_anything.jpg Astrid3.png Name_of_your_island.jpg Astrid_angry_at_what_Snotlout_said.jpg Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Heidrun mit Astrid.jpg|Astrid und Heidrun Test Bild.png Astrid_running_up_to_get_a_better_look.jpg Test Bild.png Team_Astrid14.jpg Team_Astrid40.jpg Team Astrid60.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I24.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I28.jpg Hiccup_swmming_back_to_the_surface_having_grabbed_Astrid.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I153.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I185.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I188.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I197.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I198.jpg Tumblr oc6c3ccJv31ucpx1wo1 r1 500.gif Night_of_the_Hunters_part_II6.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_II38.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_II59.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_II64.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_II122.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_II126.jpg Test Bild.png 18Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg Snotloutgottheaxe14.jpg 39Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 50Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience12.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience25.jpg Snow_Way_Out17.jpg Snow_Way_Out18.jpg Snow_Way_Outfive.jpg Snow_Way_Out28.jpg Snow_Way_Out29.jpg Snow_Way_Out50.jpg Snow_Way_Out57.jpg Snow_Way_Out110.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E22_0557.jpg In.jpg ScreenEOD7.png Test Bild.png Shock_and_Awe14.jpg Shock_and_Awe19.jpg Shock_and_Awe38.jpg A_Time_to_Skrill_16.jpg A_Time_to_Skrill_five.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_Ithree.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II16.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II32.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II61.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II65.jpg Enemy_of_my_Enemey-2toothstrid.jpg Slimedhiccstrid.jpg Test Bild.png Test Bild.png After_Astrid_says_I'm_fine.jpg Buffalord_Soldier_8.png The_buffalord_saliva.jpg Astrid 0.png Sturmpfeil 0.png Tumblr oc6c3ccJv31ucpx1wo3 r3 500.gif A_Grim_Retreat33.jpg A Grim Retreat10.jpg A&Hhug3.png Stryke Out15.jpg Astrid_sees_Hiccup_through_the_top_of_the_door.jpg Astrid_and_Hiccup_hugging.jpg Stryke Out12.jpg Stryke Out11.jpg Tone Deathast2.jpg Tone_Deathhiccstridsmile.jpg Between_a_Rock_and_a_Hard_Place9.jpg Family On the Edgeastdag4.jpg Family_On_the_Edgedagurfaceisdifferent.jpg Family_On_the_Edgehiccstrid2.jpg Finger.jpg Shattermaster 67.png Shattermaster 66.png Shattermaster 63.png Shattermaster 62.png Shattermaster 61.png DD S4 RttE E11 0334.jpg Test Bild.png Defenders of the Wing Part 120.jpg Defenders_of_the_Wing_Part_128.jpg Defenders_of_the_Wing_Part_143.jpg Test Bild.png Gruff Around the Edges3.jpg Gruff Around the Edges14.jpg Gruff Around the Edges13.jpg Gruff Around the Edges13.jpg Gruff Around the Edges3.jpg Gruff Around the Edges5.jpg MidnightScrum(8).jpg MidnightScrum(6).jpg Midnight Scrum40.jpg Midnight Scrum36.jpg Midnight Scrum35.jpg MidnightScrum(5).jpg Midnight Scrum37.jpg Midnight Scrum18.jpg Midnight Scrum8.jpg Midnight Scrum6.jpg Not Lout12.jpg Saving Shattermaster11.jpg Saving Shattermaster4.jpg Test Bild.png Tumblr olhfaiAVAp1vcbidvo1 1280.png The Longest Day12.jpg The Longest Day7.jpg Test Bild.png Out of the frying pan scene, Astrid and snotlout 2.png Out of the frying pan scene, Astrid and snotlout.png Out of the frying pan scene, Astrid.png Test Bild.png Hiccup and Astrid Hugging Blindsided 2.jpg Right_after_Fishlegs_say_that_there's_a_first_time_for_everything.jpg Blind1.jpg Blind2.jpg Blind9.jpg Blind10.jpg Blind11.jpg Hiccup_and_Astrid_Hugging_Blindsided.jpg Yeah,_yeah.jpg Hiccup_and_Astrid_Kissing_Blindsided.jpg Hiccup_and_Astrid_with_their_arms_around_each_other.jpg Blindsided1.jpg Blindsided2.jpg Blindsided3.jpg Blindsided5.jpg Blindsided6.jpg Blindsided9.jpg Blindsided11.jpg Blindsided14.jpg Blindsided15.jpg Blindsided17.jpg Blindsided19.jpg Blindsided26.jpg Blindsided29.jpg Blindsided32.jpg Blindsided37.jpg Blindsided40.jpg Blindsided42.jpg Blindsided49.jpg Blindsided53.jpg Blindsided54.jpg Blindsided55.jpg Blindsided58.jpg 16806706_1446370078770011_2139155846343513431_n.jpg You sure you're feeling okay.jpg You felt that.jpg Why didn't you blindsided.jpg Were you about to.jpg Well this seems.jpg Well, why.jpg Seeems like it.jpg Oh ah.jpg Just after the kiss.jpg Just about to kiss.jpg I thought maybe I got away.jpg I guess that goes for me too.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at each other after the kiss.jpg Heading into the kiss.jpg Getting ready to kiss.jpg Can I ask you something.jpg Blindsided45.jpg Blindsided43.jpg Blindsided41.jpg Blindsided39.jpg Blindsided31.jpg Blindsided27.jpg Blindsided23.jpg Blindsided22.jpg Blindsided21.jpg Blindsided20.jpg Blindsided18.jpg Blindsided16.jpg Blindsided13.jpg Blindsided10.jpg Blind8.jpg Blind7.jpg Blind6.jpg Blind4.jpg Blindsided15.jpg Blindsided14.jpg Blindsided11.jpg Blindsided9.jpg Blindsided5.jpg Blindsided4.jpg Blindsided3.jpg Blindsided2.jpg Blindsided1.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Kissing Blindsided.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Hugging Blindsided.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing Shel Fire, Part 1.jpg Tumblr oln6qczC4Y1vm9bsoo1 1280.jpg Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png Test Bild.png 4127.jpg After Fishlegs has left.jpg KingofDragonsPt1(5).jpg KingofDragonsPt1(4).jpg KingofDragonsPt1(3).jpg KingofDragonsPt1(2).jpg King of dragons part 1 13.jpg King of dragons part 1 9.jpg King of dragons part 1 6.jpg King of dragons part 1 5.jpg King of dragons part 1 4.jpg King of dragons part 1 3.jpg King of dragons part 1 2.jpg King of dragons part 1 1.jpg Hiccstrid s6 ep12 (9).png Hiccstrid s6 ep12 (8).png Hiccstrid s6 ep12 (7).png Hiccstrid s6 ep12 (5).png Hiccstrid s6 ep12 (4).png Hiccstrid s6 ep12 (3).png Hiccstrid s6 ep12 (2).png Hiccstrid s6 ep12 (1).png Hicks Ohnezahn Astrid Der König der Drachen Teil 1.jpg Test Bild.png |-|Videospiele= |-|Weitere Bilder= Astrid Hofferson 4929.jpg Astrid 2.jpg Astrid-and-Stormfly-how-to-train-your-dragon-36858321-1259-884.png|Astrid und Sturmpfeil Tödlicher Nadder Größe.png|Astrid im Größenvergleich zu Sturmpfeil Astrid First -now.jpg|Vergleich von Astrid aus dem ersten und zweiten Film Astrid and Stormfly.jpeg|Astrids auf einem Poster zu "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2" Astrid-icon.png Dragonvine.jpg PLAYMOBIL DRAGONS 1.jpg PLAYMOBIL WALLPAPER DREAMWORKS DRAGONS 3.jpg Httyd 3 wallpaper 6.jpg Httyd 3 wallpaper 5.jpg Httyd 3 wallpaper 3.jpg HTTYD Homecoming.jpg |-|Konzepte, geschnittene Szenen= Tumblr ohdmf8Hep71vlkhxqo2 1280.gif Tumblr omm04lnNnt1ucpx1wo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr o9c7azEmUl1s4rpo1o2 r1 400.gif Tumblr o15jtra1Yh1ucpx1wo5 r3 500.gif Tumblr n3i1ujCz791rgx1dyo3 250.gif Tumblr odq79o89Dv1sfdmxzo1 250.gif Tumblr odq79o89Dv1sfdmxzo7 250.gif Tumblr o41ztmVn7K1ucpx1wo1 r2 500.gif Tumblr ob5ay1cgjr1ueixrzo4 r2 400.gif Tumblr oltu5wRE9w1rgx1dyo3 r1 500.gif Tumblr oe0akk84rH1v5xtb4o2 540.gif Tumblr o9eitrXJH61ucpx1wo5 400.gif Tumblr nqx3mozzDM1sfdmxzo1 400.gif |-|Unzugeordnete Bilder= A461e121fef2de865aad8f5ecd0b489d.jpg Astrid und Hicks S3.jpg Astrid Dragons Staffel 3-29.jpg Astrid 20.jpg Astrid 10.jpg Astrid 6.jpg Astrid 14.jpg Astrid 18.jpg Astrid 13.jpg Astrid 38.jpg Astrid 40.png Astrid 43.png Astrid 7.jpg Astrid 19.jpg Astrid 29.jpg Astrid 42.png Tumblr odef54e4fs1t0czjmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr inline n7iiazsyIX1sovgkc.gif Astrid 35.jpg Astrid 8.jpg Tumblr odp2yvleSI1v5xtb4o1 400.gif Responding to Hiccup saying that could work.jpg 0127821012.jpg Astrid_having_heard_Hiccup_say_don't_close_it.jpg Astrid_having_seen_the_ditch_that_Hiccup_is_approaching.jpg Set_that_fire.jpg Set_that_fire.jpg Responding_to_Hiccup's_question.jpg Astrid_after_being_told_why_they_need_to_leave.jpg Let_me_know_if_it_answers.jpg He's_got_it_too.jpg He's_got_it_too.jpg Jws131.png Astrid_watching_Hiccup_and_Toothless_fly_away.jpg Jws889.png With_a_bang.jpg Jws1231.png Astrid_without_Shouder_Guards.PNG Astrid_hugging_Stormfly_COPI.jpg Astrid_hugging_Stormfly_COPI.jpg Astrid_having_woken_up.jpg Tumblr oemlaxNiI81vn1j1jo2 1280.png Tumblr ogw1q8Lqpl1vn1j1jo1 1280.png Tumblr inline oltn752Eqt1tycihm 540.png Tumblr inline oltn74NlJA1tycihm 540.png Wait_until_after.jpg I_still_have_you.jpg 14badmoon.jpg Drowning7.jpg Tumblr okts87amlI1tx5ilno1 500.jpg Hiccstrid3072.jpg